hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 329
Spy (密偵, Mittei) is the 329th chapter of the Hunter ''× ''Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Summary Teradain, Lupe and Bushidora release a joint statement, inviting the Hunters to reform the legendary and versatile Seirin Group which the late Chairman Netero belonged, and to vote for Teradain in the election. They also disclose information (presumably from Morel) that some Hunters (Illumi and Hisoka) have committed atrocities and that they unite and search for them. Pariston, Teradain, Cheadle, Leorio, Ickshonpay, Botobai, Mizaistom and Morel are the top eight candidates to be included in the re-election for the 13th Chairman position. Other candidates provide their "losing" speeches and Ging is shown as a panda instead. Hisoka and Illumi talk over the phone after killing their attackers. Hisoka informs Illumi that he has found a map detailing the aircrafts' paths and destinations. He offers to send Illumi a copy, albeit an altered one, but Illumi says that he also have a map from one of the attackers and that he already knows which aircraft Killua and Alluka are. Hisoka comments about a "peeping Tom." Meanwhile, Tsubone senses that she is "double-followed". She changes herself into a glider and have Amane "drive" her as they tail behind Killua's aircraft. Somewhere else, Illumi sets out to help Hisoka deal with the other Hunters. Teradain cannot contact the Hunters they have sent to follow the aircrafts. Realizing that they might have been defeated or controlled already, Bushidora decides to deal with Illumi himself. Teradain is then worried that the votes will be affected due to the rising toll of killed Hunters. Lupe suggests hiring new hunters from the Temp Hunter Pool, which is connected to Pariston. He reasons that if these Hunters get killed, the votes for Pariston will decrease as well. Pariston grants the request from Teradain to hire from the Temp Hunter Pool, and muses about how easy it is to understand the plans of the trio. While the re-election takes place, Killua contacts Canary and have her tell Hishita, another Zoldyck butler to send out cars to three locations as well as near the hospital where Gon is. The sixth re-election's voting rate does not reach 95%, the condition is not met, and thus another election is to be held. Lupe informs Teradain that their members, the Temp Hunters as well as Bushidora are all annihilated. Teradain is bewildered by how humans controlled by Nen needles be that strong, not knowing that Illumi is aided by Hisoka. Killua and Alluka land where Hishita is waiting with a car. Killua tells Hishita to drive them to the hospital 60 kilometers away. Needle-controlled humans appear and surround the car. Killua, bewildered, orders Hishita to continue driving, but the latter informs him the he cannot do it unless "Master Illumi" tells him so. {C Illumi then appears from the forest. Characters in order of appearance *Teradain Neutral *Bushidora Ambitious *Lupe Highland *Pariston *Cheadle *Leorio *Cutie Beauty *Biscuit Krueger *Saccho Kobayakawa *St. Bika Norton *Rinne Hors-d'oeuvre *Hisoka *Illumi *Tsubone *Amane *Killua *Canary *Hishita *Alluka Category:Chapters